Syntax/History
Freedom Planet Invasion of Shuigang Syntax is first seen in Shuigang Palace during the Opening Scene of Freedom Planet. After beheading the King, Lord Brevon grab the captive Prince Dail by the throat, ordering the "Snatcher" to be prepared. as the Shade Elites leave the Throne Room to seize control of the Palace, Syntax arrives to assist Brevon in brainwashing the Prince. As the screen goes black, Dail can be heard screaming in pain under a pulsating sound. Theft of the Kingdom Stone Three days after the occupation, Syntax informs Brevon that the location of the Kingdom Stone has shifted to Shang Mu. Believing this to be an advantage, Brevon orders her to get Prince Dail, who is then convinced that Mayor Zao ordered the assassination of his father, then deploys his Sky Battalion to invade Shang Mu, successfully stealing the Kingdom Stone in the process. The following night, after Brevon had slain a group of Rogue Warriors, Syntax shows up with a message from General Serpentine, who informs him that the raid was a success. Afterwards, Brevon orders Syntax to contact the crash site and have the Dreadnought's warp drive so the Kingdom Stone can "fit like a glove". Chasers Among Us Eventually, Brevon learns the existence of remnant Chasers on Avalice. Syntax reports that Torque and his new allies, Team Lilac, were in Shang Tu, making it impossible to reach them without exposing their operations. So Brevon orders their capture as soon as they leave the city and have them dragged to their Remote Base. Not long after Torque leaves Shang Tu, Syntax finds him in Jade Creek, capturing him and take him away via the Absolution, while Serpentine covers her escape by holding off Team Lilac with his Gunship. Intrusion Detected Not long after Syntax captures Torque, the Thermal Base is infiltrated by Lilac, who had gone solo after a fallout with her friends. Syntax, in charge of the security system, alerts the troops and they attempt to stop her, but to no avail. She then makes two attempts to thwart Lilac's rescue mission, first in her Spider-Mode and again in her Squid-Mode, but was beaten back. Syntax's efforts weren't in vain, however, as Brevon easily captures Lilac and subjects her to electric torture as a means of interrogating Torque. During the interrogation, Syntax alerts that the other Chasers (Carol, Milla & Prince Dail's Brother, Spade) have infiltrated the Base. She once again uses her Spider and Squid-Modes to engage them, but is once again back. Later on, as Brevon and his troops attempts to kill Torque and Team Lilac, everyone is alerted by Syntax that the Base's pressure system was overloading. with no time to stop it, Syntax, along with Brevon and the heroes all make their escape as the Thermal Base collaspes on itself. Assault on the Dreadnought With the Thermal Base destroyed, Syntax returns to the Dreadnought's launch site to assist with the final preparations of the launch sequence. She informs Brevon that the Armies of Shang Tu and Shang Mu have united and have commenced an attack on the launch site. While Dail's Army engages the united Armies and Serpentine hunt for Torque, Syntax changes into her Cancer-Mode and does battle with the Holodragon and a squad of Shang Mu Tanks. But they were piloted by Team Lilac, who beats her back and forces her to retreat. Shortly after, Syntax returns to the Dreadnought as it lifts off, with only Torque and Team Lilac getting aboard. From there, she engages them once again, this time with her Morpher-Mode and a pursuing laser. Despite her array of attacks, Syntax was heavily damaged and disintegrated by the laser, while Torque and Team Lilac continue through the Dreadnought to defeat Lord Brevon and save Avalice. Category:Syntax Subpages Category:Character Subpages